qpr_fifa_19fandomcom-20200214-history
2021–22 Queens Park Rangers F.C. Season
The 2021–22 season is Queens Park Rangers' second consecutive season in the Premier League following their promotion from the EFL Championship in the 2019–20 season. Along with the Premier League, the club will participate in the FA Cup, the EFL Cup, and the Europa League Qualifying Stage. The season covers the period from 1 July 2021 to 30 June 20. Players First Team Squad Loaned Out Players Kit Supplier: Erreà / Sponsor: Royal Panda Kit Information QPR agreed a multi-year partnership with Erreà as the official technical kit suppliers, the 2018/19 season will be the second year of the deal. The kits will be 100 per-cent bespoke designs for the duration of the deal. The 2018/19 season will be the second-year of a three-year shirt sponsorship deal with online casino Royal Panda. New Contracts Transfers Contracts Transfers In Summer Winter Transfers Out Summer Winter Loans Out Summer Winter Friendlies For the 2021/22 season, QPR announced pre-season friendlies against Empoli, Frosinone Calcio, Hamburg SV, Benevento Calcio, and Palermo Calcio. Competitions Overview Premier League League Table Rules for classification: 1) Points; 2) Goal difference; 3) Number of goals scored; 4) Head-to-head results Results Summary Results by Matchday Matches The fixtures for the 2021–22 season were announced on 21 June 2021 FA Cup In the FA Cup, QPR entered the competition in the third round and were drawn away from home against Watford FC. The fourth round draw was made live on BBC by Robbie Keane and Carl Ikeme from Wolverhampton on 7 January 2022. The fifth round draw was broadcast on 28 January 2022 live on BBC, Alex Scott and Ian Wrightconducted the draw. EFL Cup On 15 June 2021, QPR were drawn at home against Birmingham City in the second round. The third round draw was made from the Stadium of Light on 16 August. The fourth round draw was made on 30 August 2021 by David Seaman and Joleon Lescott. UEFA Europa League Playoff Round The play-off round is split into two separate sections: Champions Path (for league champions) and Main Path (for cup winners and league non-champions). The draw for the play-off round was held on 6 August 2021. The first legs were played on 23 August, and the second legs were played on 30 August 2021. Group Stage The draw for the group stage was held on 31 August 2018 at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2018 UEFA club coefficients. Knockout Stage The draw for the round of 32 was held on 17 December 2021. The first legs were played on 12 and 14 February, and the second legs were played on 20 and 21 February 2022. Squad Statistics Statistics Goals Clean Sheets Disciplinary Record Awards External Awards Managerial & Boardroom Players __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__